


#Actual Magic

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: The Affairs of Wizards [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (because Charlie), Dragons, Magic Revealed, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Tumblr, apparently Charlie has a Tumblr account, who knew? i didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: Magic's real, there are actually DRAGONS out in the world...it's an awesome time to be alive.#Actual Magic





	#Actual Magic

**the0nlyw0n**

@monstermashers dude, have _seen_ this?! Magic is real!

**monstermashers**

_Holy shit_ _!_ WHAT WHEN WHERE?!

**seriesofmalfortune**

I can't believe people are stupid enough to believe in _magic_. Obviously it's just special effects.

**todaystheday**

@seriesofmalfortune it's not special effects - my sister's a witch, something called a 'muggle-born'

**seriesofmalfortune**

#it's really not #my sister is a witch #though she says she's a 'muggle-born' #which is apparently a Thing #Actual Magic (via @todaystheday)

You misspelled back there, that 'w' is supposed to be a 'b'

**greenebean**

@seriesofmalfortune stfu and go else where. @todaystheday what the heck is a 'muggle-born'

_#some idiots #magic #Actual Magic_

**1,254 notes**

* * *

**the0nlyw0n**

@monstermashers dude, have _seen_ this?! Magic is real!

**monstermashers**

_Holy shit_ _!_ WHAT WHEN WHERE?!

**monstermashers**

NO WAIT FORGET THAT SOMEONE MENTIONED DRAGONS ARE THEY REAL

**redtalonlionman**

Well, since the secrets out _anyways_...yes dragons are real.

**w0nd3rfu11**

#I'm 50% sure I'm gonna get in trouble for this #but the secrets already out #it's not like this won't come out anyways #but yes dragons are a Thing #so are a lot of magic creatures #but dragons are the ones I work with #much to my mum's dismay (via @redtalonlionman)

**_ what the fuck you can't leave it at just that tell me more _ **

_#dragons ftw #DRAAAGOOONS! #Actual Magic #common lionman you can't leave me hanging_

**1,254 notes**

* * *

**redtalonlionman**

> @w0nd3rfu11 you wanted more about dragons...

Dragons are universally Classified as an XXXXX magical creature - as in _'known wizard killer, impossible to domesticate'_. Not that that stops people from liking them, the people who work with them are called Dragon Keepers while those who study them are called a Dragonologist - I am technically the later but I work as the former the majority of the time. Most dragons nowadays live on dragon reserves, though there are doubtlessly wild dragons living in areas where humans haven't settled - and, for their sakes, hopefully never will - yet.

But. _Dragons_.

They're found around the world, in a variety of sizes with a wide-range of adaptions and, while many do, not all of them breathe fire. Those who do, tend to have a range of six to twelve meters but the Chinese Fireball has been known to hit targets from a range of double that when in the air.

Keep Reading

**w0nd3rfu11**

#dragons #long post #dragons don't really have a scientific name #mostly because MAGIC - and science never really mixed #maybe they'll get some now #Hungarian Horntail - dracosaurus caudatelum #my boss found out about this #I didn't get in trouble #so I guess I'm free to post whatever #maybe I can start posting things about dragons instead of reblogging it (via @redtalonlionman)

_THIS IS AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL AND YOU HAVE TO POST MORE THINGS ABOUT DRAGONS LIONMAN_

**monstermashers**

I JUST SAW THIS AND I AGREE COMPLETELY

**monstermashers**

@the0nlyw0n

Magic's real, there are actually DRAGONS out in the world...it's an awesome time to be alive. _#Actual Magic_

_#Actual Magic #DRAGONS!! #I love my life sometimes_

**3,059 notes**


End file.
